Convenience
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Sam comes back to town after 7 years, but her daughter is struck with an illness. Jason has a little girl of his own that is fighting for her life. Can the girls be cured in time? What will happen to Jason and Sam? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Hospital

Convenience

"Lily!" Sam yelled. The 7 year old girl ran down the stairs.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Are you ready to go see Alexis and Uncle Nikolas?" Sam asked.

"Of course." They loaded into the car and started the drive from New Jersey to Port Charles.

Those big, brown eyes were a constant reminder. Everything he loved. Everything he could have had. Emily Anne Morgan, or Emmy, was his world. His beautiful 7 year old.

She looked exactly like her mother had. But he didn't like to talk about her. He couldn't.

"Hi Daddy." Emmy came downstairs. She was pale and looking tired.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"No. I don't feel good." She began to feel dizzy. She fell into Jason's arms.

Lily looked at the picture in her hands. It was of her mother and two other men, one who she knew was Spinelli.

Spinelli was one of the only men her mother spoke to. Sam, who was 27, had been single for as long as Lily could remember.

The child had never met Alexis. She knew that she was Sam's mother. Lily also knew Alexis wasn't ever a big part in Sam's life.

But she knew Nikolas had never lied to her. She would ask him all the questions she had thought of.

Lily looked into the mirror. Where did her blue eyes come from?

She, Lily Eva McCall, would find all the answers she needed.

"I need some help!" Jason yelled. He carried Emmy into the emergency room.

"What happened?" a pediatrician, Reilly O'Donnell asked.

"She fainted." He watched as his child was wheeled away.

"I'll be back in a minute with information." Reilly ran after the gurney.

Jason sat down, praying that his little girl was okay. She was all that he had left of her mother.

Sam and Lily arrived at the Metro Court. They checked into a room and got settled in. Sam heard her daughter scream.

"Owww!" Lily yelled. She hugged herself. Sam looked at her daughter.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything hurts!" she had tears streaming down her little face. Sam carried her daughter to the car and started driving to General Hospital.

Elizabeth watched as the whole scene played out. She smiled at the thought of Jason losing his daughter. Then she could have him.

"Oh Jase! What's wrong?" she faked.

"Emily is sick." He replied calmly.

"That's terrible!" she gushed. "I am so sorry!"

"Thanks."

Just then, Reilly walked over. "Mr. Morgan, you may see your daughter." He jumped up and ran down the hall.

Sam walked off the elevator. "My daughter is in pain." she said to the doctor.

"Let's have a look." Sam led Lily to the exam room.

**I know the last thing I should be doing right now is writing another story, but I really liked this one and I wanted to post it. Since my other stories (cough cough, Secrets) isn't getting very many reviews, I decided to start this one.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Diagnosis

The minute Maxie heard Sam was in town, she rushed to GH. Lulu tagged along, trying to get her mind off of work. They both entered Lily's hospital room.

"Is this the same Lily Eva McCall that I remember?" Maxie asked.

"Maxie! Lulu!" Lily smiled and then coughed.

"Sam, can I talk to you in the hall?" Maxie asked. Sam nodded, walking out into the hallway. Lulu sat down next to Lily's bed.

"Can I ask you something?" Lily asked.

"Sure."

"Do you know who my father is?" Lulu bit her bottom lip.

"Um, Lily…this is something you should ask your Mom…"

"Please Lulu." She begged.

"No, I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"I think he has blue eyes."

"My brother Lucky has blue eyes. Your mother had a relationship with him."

"Who else?" Lily demanded.

"This guy named Jax. He's married to my cousin Carly."

"Oh."

Sam leaned against the wall. She sighed tiredly. "What did you want to talk about, Maxie?"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Why would I tell him? He wanted nothing to do with us. I'm not bringing my daughter into that. She is my entire world." She turned and looked into the window. "I can't lose her." She said in a whisper.

"And you won't." Maxie hugged her friend. "Let's get back in there."

"What is wrong with my daughter?" Jason demanded. He sat by Emmy's bedside as she layed unconscious.

"Did you get the test results back?" Sam asked Dr. Taylor Bradford. She looked into Lily's blue eyes.

"Your daughter has aplastic anemia." Reilly and Taylor said the same thing to two worried parents. Sam and Jason both gasped.

"What can I do now?" Jason asked Reilly.

"How can we help her?" Sam questioned Taylor.

"This case is serious." Reilly said to Jason. He looked at his little girl lying in the bed.

"You're daughter is very sick." Taylor said. She watched as the child's eyes widened.

"A bone marrow transplant is the best chance for your daughter." Reilly said."

"Her best bet would be for us to find a bone marrow donor."

Jason looked at his little girl. He would have to get tested, along with Edward, Monica, and Tracy. He was hoping that one of the four of them were a match.

"I want to get tested." Sam said immediately.

"Yeah, me too. I'm not a blood relative, but maybe it could help." Taylor nodded. She looked at Lulu.

"Do you want to get tested too?"

"I wish I could, but I can't do it. When I was little, I had aplastic anemia and received a bone marrow transplant."

"Okay. I will have both of you tested in a minute." She left the room.

"Mommy, am I gonna die?" Lily asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm going to do everything that I can to save you. I promise you that." She kissed the child's forehead. "Lulu, can you please get Alexis, Nikolas, Kristina, and Molly to come here?"

"Yes." She left the room.

"How about you get some sleep, Lil. You need strength to fight this off."

"Okay, Mommy." She yawned. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl. With all of my heart." She smiled at her daughter and left the room, Maxie followed her. As soon as Sam was out of the room, she sunk down the wall, crying.

"This is when you have to let it all out, Sam." Maxie said as she hugged her. "You have to be strong for Lily." They sat together in the hallway and both of them cried.


	3. Tests

"What is the meaning of this?" Edward asked as he, Monica, and Tracy walked into General Hospital. They went over to Jason in the waiting area.

"Emily has aplastic anemia." A flash of shock was shown on all of their faces.

"Can I get tested?" Edward asked immediately.

"That's why I called you here. Dr. Reilly O'Donnell is taking Emily's case. She has already tested me. If you go to exam room 2, she is waiting for you." He nodded and left.

"I know I'm not biologically related, but I want to get tested, if you'll let me." Monica said.

"Of course." Tracy stared at Jason.

"Will you please get tested?" he asked.

"Why should I?"

"Because my 7 year old daughter could die. She's so innocent and sweet. She is your niece! Don't do it for me, do it for her. Please, Tracy, this is the only thing I will ever ask you for. Just try and help me save my daughter."

Tracy was shocked. She had never seen Jason so desperate.

"Okay, I'll do it." She put a hand on his shoulder and then walked away. Jason hit the button for the elevator. As the doors opened, he saw Alexis, Nikolas, Kristina, and Molly.

He didn't say anything, knowing it was best to wait and see if he needed them. As the doors closed, Sam came into the waiting area. She saw her family.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Kristina asked. She saw her sister's red puffy eyes and the tears running down her cheeks. Sam ran into Nikolas's arms.

"She's sick, Nikolas." She cried into her cousin's chest. "She's really sick."

"What's going on?" Alexis asked gently. "Honey, why are you crying? When did you get back in town?"

"Will you tell them please?" Sam pleaded. Nikolas looked into her brown eyes. He couldn't say no. He faced Alexis while hugging Sam.

"Sam moved into my home 7 years ago." Alexis nodded. "She was pregnant. She lived with me for a year before she moved away to New Jersey. She has a 7 year old daughter, who is sick."

"What is wrong with her?" Alexis asked. Sam pulled away from Nikolas. She wiped the tears away from her face.

"She has aplastic anemia. She needs a bone marrow transplant. Can you all please get tested?"

"I will." Nikolas said.

"Me too." Kristina told her.

"Yeah." Agreed Molly.

"Of course we all will, Sam." She looked at her daughter. "Can we see her?"

"Yes. Come on." They walked down the hall towards Lily's room.

Jason sat at Emmy's bedside. He was stroking her dark hair with his hand. He loved that little girl so much.

"Daddy?" she moaned.

"I'm right here, Em." He looked at her. "I missed you so much."

"What happened?"

"You fainted. Now you're at GH." He held her hand. "Emmy, you are sick. It's something called aplastic anemia. It's serious." He sighed. "Our family is getting some tests done. If one of us is a match, we can give you a bone marrow transplant."

"Okay." She looked at him with those brown eyes. "I…I know that this is bad. But I need something from you."

"Anything." He said automatically.

"I want you to promise me that…that if something happens, you will find something that makes you happy." She coughed.

"I promise."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, Emily Anne."

Sam opened the door to Lily's room. She was asleep in her bed. Alexis, Kristina, Molly, and Nikolas all looked at her.

"She's beautiful." Alexis whispered. "What's her name?"

"Lily Eva." Sam said. She didn't take her eyes off of her little girl.

"No." Lily whispered. "No! Help me!" Sam rushed to her daughter's side. "I don't wanna die!" she yelled in her sleep. "Mommy, save me!"

"Wake up, Lil." She said. She sat on the bed and picked her daughter up. "Wake up." The little girl opened her eyes. She was crying and sweating.

"It's okay, baby. Mommy's here." She rocked her child back in forth, holding back tears. She had to be strong for her daughter.

"I don't wanna die, Mama. Don't let me die, Mama. Don't let me die." She begged.

"I won't." Sam said. She couldn't hold back tears anymore. They fell down her cheeks slowly. Nikolas came into the room.

"Hey Lily girl." He said quietly. She lifted her head off of her mother's chest.

"Uncle Nik." She whispered. He sat next to Sam and stroked the little girl's hair.

"Baby, I want you to meet a few people." Sam said. Lily looked at her mother. "This is Alexis and your aunts, Kristina and Molly." The three of them entered the room.

"Hi." Lily said. She wiped her tears away. Sam kissed the little girl's head. Lily climbed onto Nikolas's lap.

"Hi. I'm Kristina, your Mommy's sister. This is Molly."

"How old are you guys?"

"I'm 16 and Molly is 9."

"I'm 7." She told them.

"I'm your Grandma Alexis." The older woman stood in front of Nikolas and looked at the little girl.

"My name is Lily Eva McCall." She looked at Sam. "Am I atagious?"

"Contagious? No, you can't get other people sick." Lily nodded. The doctor came in.

"Mr. Cassadine, DA Davis, what brings you here?"

"Sam is my daughter." Alexis said.

"I'm Dr. Taylor Bradford. I will be taking on your granddaughter's case. She has been diagnosed with aplastic anemia. We have come to the conclusion that a bone marrow transplant will be her best chance. Would you like to be tested?"

"Yes, all four of us." Nikolas answered. "Sam, were you tested yet?" she nodded.

"Yeah, me and Maxie. Lulu couldn't get tested because of her bone marrow transplant."

"If the four of you would like to follow me, I can run the tests now." Taylor suggested.

"Bye Sammy. Bye Lily." Molly said.

"Bye." Kristina echoed.

Nikolas handed Lily back to Sam. "I'll be back, okay Lils?" he kissed Lily's forehead and then Sam's.

"Stay calm." Alexis whispered to Sam. She hugged her daughter and then touched her granddaughter's cheek. They all left.

"Mommy, can you go get Violet?" Lily asked. Violet was Lily's teddy bear. She had gotten it from Nikolas when she was two years old.

"Yeah. I can get you some clothes to change into too. Do you want your silky purple pajamas?"

"Please get them." Sam smiled at her daughter.

"I'm going to back to the hotel, take a shower, change my clothes, and get some of your things. Then I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy. Love you."

"I love you too." She kissed and hugged her daughter and then walked to the door. "Oh, by the way, Dr. Taylor said that there is a toy room down the hall. You can go play if you want." She left the room.


	4. Meetings

Jason closed the door to Emmy's room. He had Max outside, just to be sure that his daughter was safe. He turned and walked down the hallway.

A little girl who couldn't be older than 8 was sitting alone. He walked over to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Are you lost? Do you know where your parents are?" he asked. He noticed that she was wearing a hospital gown.

"No. My Mom went to go get me some clothes."

"Where's your Dad?"

"I never knew him. I don't even know his name."

"Oh. That's sad." He smiled at the little girl. "My name's Jason."

"I'm Lily." She looked at him with blue eyes. "Are you a doctor?"

"No. My daughter is sick. She's 7 years old."

"I'm 7 too and I'm sick." She sighed. "I might die, but my Mom said she wouldn't let me. Tell your daughter that you won't let her die. It'll make her feel better."

"I will. Thank you, Lily." He smiled at the little girl and then walked away.

Monica, Edward, Tracy, Nikolas, Molly, Kristina, and Alexis sat in a room together, waiting to get tested. They all wanted to save a young child from each of their families

"Why didn't you or Sam ever tell me about Lily?"

"She didn't think you would approve. She was protecting her daughter."

"Who's her father?"

"I think you should ask Sam that." He sighed. "I hope Lily can pull through this. That little girl is Sam's entire world. If she doesn't make it, I don't know what will happen to my cousin."

"I hope that little Emily is okay. She is such a sweet child." Edward said.

"It's a shame what is happening with her." Said Monica. "My granddaughter deserves a long, happy life with her father. I just wish her mother was around."

"Her mom is dead, Monica." Tracy told her. "There is no way she can be around."

"You're right." They were all tested.

Sam walked down the hallway carrying Lily's things. She passed by a room and saw a little girl coughing. She was alone and looked like she couldn't breathe.

"Hey, sweetie, calm down. You gotta take deep breaths." Sam said. The child took a deep breath. "I'm going to page a nurse." She hit the call button and sat down next to the child. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you." She smiled at Sam. "My name is Emily."

"I'm Sam."

"I have aplastic anemia and I need a transplant. That's why I'm here." She coughed again, but it was short and she could still breathe.

"My little girl has that too and she needs a transplant. I'm trying to find her one."

"Oh." The nurse came into the room.

"Bye Emily. I hope you get better." Sam smiled at the child and then left the room.

Jason pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Jason. What's wrong?" his older half sister, Skye, asked.

"It's Emily. She's in the hospital and she needs a bone marrow transplant. It's bad, Skye. Aplastic anemia."

"Oh Jase! I'll be there as soon as possible. Should I bring Heaven?" Heaven was Skye and Jerry's 9 year old daughter.

"If you want."

"You have to trust that Dad is in Heaven, watching over Emily. Did you call Monica and the rest of the Quartermaines yet?"

"Yeah. Just hurry, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Jason."

"Love you too." He hung up. Skye was his older half sister from Alan. He had had her with Rae Cummings. They had grown close, since they were the only kids Alan had left.

"Mommy, will I still be able to dance?" Lily asked. Sam smiled at her little girl. Lily was a tomboy who loved adventure and dancing. She was a beautiful dancer.

"Of course, honey. You can do whatever you want."

"Oh." She sighed. "What if I die?"

"It doesn't matter. You're not going to."

"But what if I did?"

"Then I would be sad. I would probably end up dying too. You are my angel, Lily Eva. You were my reason to live after my world fell apart."

"What about my father?"

"I've told you. He didn't want us." Lily sighed. She couldn't get any information from her mother.


	5. Pleads

"Daddy, can you bring my guitar?" Emily asked. She loved to play music and sing and she was good at it.

"Sure. Why?"

"I'm really bored here. When are they going to find the donor?"

"I don't know, Em. I'm going to go home and get you some things." She nodded, but then started to cough. The machines started to beep and Reilly ran into the room.

"She's getting worse, Jason. You're going to have to go." He nodded and kissed his daughter and then left the room. He had to make a quick stop before going home.

Skye arrived at the hospital with her daughter, Heaven. They immediately found Edward, Monica, and Tracy.

"You're here, Skye!" Monica hugged her step daughter. "We missed you so much. Did Jason tell you about Emily?"

"Yes, that's why we're here. We are going to get tested."

"Come to this room." Monica led her to the testing room.

"Hey, Alexis, where's Sam?" Nikolas asked. He sat down next to his aunt and younger cousins in the cafeteria.

"She said that there was something she had to do. She and Lily just talked about her dancing and her father."

"Lily dances?" Kristina asked.

"Yes. She is definitely Sam's daughter though. She loves adventure and she gets into danger a lot of the time. She loves to dance."

"What happened with her father? Did he move like mine?" Molly questioned.

"It's a little more complicated than that, Mol." Nikolas smiled at the youngest child. Alexis eyed him suspiciously. He knew that was not the last he would hear about Lily's father.

Sam sat on the floor of the hospital church. She was on her knees with her hands folded and she looked up at the ceiling.

"I know that I have done a lot of bad things. I know that I don't come here as often as I should and I definitely know that I am not the best person for church. But please, don't let my baby die. She is only 7 years old! She wants to be a dancer and get married and have children. My little girl deserves that after everything that has happened in her life."

She let a sob escape. "Why her? She is the only reason that I am living! She is my entire world. You can't take her away now!" she felt the tears coming faster now. "Take me instead! Just leave my baby alone. Make her better, please!" Sam stopped. Though it was quiet, she could feel him. He was here.

"Jason." She whispered. She stood up and turned around, facing the blue eyed man. "Are you happy now?" she screamed. "She's sick! My daughter could die!"

"Why would I ever want that?"


	6. Exposed

"Why would you ever want that? Seriously Jason? I thought you were smarter than this." She stared at him.

"How are you even here?"

"What do you mean how am I here? I have family here, remember?"

"No. I must be imagining this. You're supposed to be dead." He looked at her.

"Well I'm not dead." She smacked him across the face. "Does that convince you?" he nodded. Jason had forgotten how hard Sam could hit.

"Why would I want our daughter to die?" he asked, confused.

"You abandoned us, Jason. I wasn't good enough for you, so you left. You didn't want me or our daughter."

"How would I not want our daughter? I've been raising Emily for 7 years." Now it was her turn to be confused.

"Emily? Jason, her name is Lily."

"Her name is Emily." She gave him a strange look. He sat down and she followed. "We need to talk this out. Tell me exactly what happened to you."

"Well, 7 years ago, we were together and I got pregnant. There was the danger of your work, so I had to move in with Nikolas. Then I was kidnapped by Ric and I had my baby. He said that you hadn't wanted us and showed me a picture of you and Elizabeth.

_Flashback: 7 years ago_

"_You are so beautiful, baby. Don't worry. Daddy will be here for us soon." Sam said to her newborn daughter. _

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that, Sam." Ric slammed the door to the room that held her captive. "Jason has already moved on."_

"_What are you talking about? He loves us." He threw the picture of Elizabeth and Jason at her. They were sitting on a park bench talking. "They are just talking." _

"_Not in this." He gave her a picture where they were hugging. Jason's face was away from the camera. _

"_Let me go, Ric." She said in a voice that was filled with hurt and anger. "I want to take my daughter and get out of Port Charles."_

"_That can be arranged. But just know, Sam, at any time I can call Mr. Morgan and have him take away that precious little girl of yours." He left the room._

"_Well sweetie, I guess we're getting out of here. But what should I name you?" she suddenly thought of a name. "You had an Aunt named Emily, but she died. She told me that she thought Eva was a beautiful name and if she ever had a little girl, she would name her that. Your father and I both liked Lily. So that's your name, baby girl. Lily Eva McCall."_

Jason held Sam's hand. "I swear to you that nothing happened with Elizabeth. She hugged me and tried to get me to come home with her."

Sam just ignored him. "What did you think happened?"

"Elizabeth came to the docks. She told me that you had been found and you were in labor. She said that you died in childbirth and the baby was a girl and she was at GH. She gave me your death certificate."

_Flashback: 7 years ago_

"_Hi there, little girl. I'm your Daddy. Your Mommy, she's gone. I'm sorry that you won't get to meet her. She was beautiful and amazing." He looked at his baby girl. She looked like her mother with that dark hair._

"_Jase, I know this is going to be tough. I couldn't imagine never knowing who my mother was." Elizabeth said to him, acting sad._

"_I can raise her. I will tell her about her mother and she will know that she was loved." He looked at the child in his arms. "Now what will I name you?"_

"_What about Katherine and we can call her Katie?" Elizabeth suggested._

"_Sam would never name out child that." He paused. "We had been considering Emily after my sister." He stopped. "That's your name. Emily Anne Morgan."_

_She opened her eyes and Jason hoped they would be Sam's eyes. "Welcome to the world, Emmy."_

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I'm alive." Sam said. "But how do we know which one is our daughter? One of us will have to give up the child we've been raising for 7 years."

"I can't give up Emily."

"And I can't give up Lily." They looked into each other's eyes.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered.

"You…you said that you told Elizabeth that you would tell Emily about me. Did you?" she suddenly became shy.

"When she was little, I always told her about you. But as she grew up, it hurt too much to talk about you, so I stopped. She doesn't know who you are." He looked into her brown eyes. "Does Lily know about me?"

"No. I had thought you left me for Elizabeth, so I never told her about you. She only knows me and Nikolas and she just met my mom and the girls today."

"What were you saying was wrong with Lily?" he asked.

"She has aplastic anemia and she needs a bone marrow transplant. It's getting serious." She sighed.

"The same thing is wrong with Emily." They both stood.

"We need DNA testing for both of us, Emily, and Lily." Sam ordered.

"Are we going to tell them about each other? What if…what if one of them isn't our daughter? What do we do then?" he sounded nervous. Sam realized how much he loved his little girl.

"We have to take this one step at a time. Maybe we'll just introduce each other as friends and then…"

"Wait. Does Lily have dark hair like yours and bright blue eyes?"

"Yeah. I always thought that they were your eyes." She smiled. "How did you know that?"

"I met her when she was in the toy room. You wouldn't have happened to have met a little girl with dark hair and brown eyes, would you?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I did. Why?"

"That's Emily. She mentioned a woman came in and helped her when she was coughing. She said she was short, pretty, and had dark brown hair and brown eyes. You fit that description."

She rolled her eyes while trying to stop from smiling. "Let's just do this." They ran out.


	7. Match

Sam and Jason gathered Tracy, Monica, Edward, Skye, Molly, Maxie, Kristina, Nikolas, Alexis, Skye, and Heaven into a room together. Everyone was confused as to what was going on, with the exception of Nikolas.

"What are you doing?" he asked his cousin in a whisper, pulling her to the side. "Why is he here? We can save Lily on our own."

"What I thought…it didn't happen. Elizabeth told Jason that I was dead. She never said anything about Lily to him!"

"So what, you're just going to depend on the Quartermaines to fix her? Sam, you need to think. What if they try to take her away?"

"Sam." They both turned and saw Jason. "It's time to tell them." She nodded and Nikolas sat next to his aunt.

"About 7 years ago, there was a huge misunderstanding." Sam started out. "I found out I was pregnant and I moved in with Nikolas."

"My life was very dangerous at the time and I wished she didn't have to go there, but I knew it was right." Jason added.

"I was kidnapped by Ric Lansing and I went into labor. I was unconscious and I gave birth to a little girl. Jason thought that I had died at the hospital during childbirth, since that was what Elizabeth told him. I thought that he was in love with her, so I left." She sighed. "We were both given a child and told that it was our little girl. We don't…we don't know which one is really ours and which one isn't."

"So let me get this straight." Skye said. "You were pregnant and had a baby. Jason thought you were dead, you thought he didn't love you. You both have been raising daughters for the past 7 years and you don't know which one is yours?"

"That's right." Jason said. "But we are having DNA tests run on all of us as we speak."

"So what is your daughter's name?" Kristina asked Jason.

"And what is Sam's daughter's name?" Heaven wondered out loud.

"My daughter's name is Lily Eva McCall." Sam stated.

"Eva." Monica whispered. "Emily…"

"…always wanted a daughter with that name." Sam finished. "That's how she got her middle name.

"My daughter is Emily Anne." Jason said.

"We're bringing the girls in here to meet all of you. Emily and Lily don't any of this." Sam told them all. She and Jason returned a few minutes later.

Jason had a dark haired, brown eyed little girl in his arms. Sam had one with dark hair and blue eyes.

Lily and Emily started to play with each other and Kristina, Molly, and Heaven.

Sam, Monica, Jason, and Alexis all stood together on one side of the room.

"It's got to be Lily." Monica said. "She has Jason's eyes."

"Yes, but Emily's eyes look like Sam." Alexis countered. Just then, Reilly and Taylor entered the room.

"This is an extremely puzzling case." Taylor stated. "Two 7 year olds in the same hospital with the same disease. We took the DNA samples like you asked and we have some good news and bad news."

"We found a match for Emily." Reilly told them. Everyone sighed in relief.

"But not for Lily."

**Sorry, reposting because I messed up the part about the match. Emily has a match, Lily doesn't. **

**Who do you think is Emily's match?**

**Which one do you think is Jason and Sam's daughter?**

**REVIEW!!**


	8. DNA

Jason was happy. But how couldn't he be? His daughter, his little Emily, was going to live.

But something in his heart hurt. Sam's little girl didn't have a match. He watched her eyes fill with tears. He went to her and grabbed her in his arms.

"It'll be okay." He promised. "We'll find someone." She nodded slowly, resting her head against his chest.

"Who's Emily's match?"

"Molly Davis." All eyes turned to the young girl.

"Me?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes." Reilly said. "If you and your mother would like to come back to the testing room, I can explain everything to you."

"Okay. Come on, Mom." They left the room.

"Nik, Krissy, will you please go sit with Lily in her room?" Sam asked. Nikolas picked her up and carried her out of the room.

"Em, it's probably about time that you get back to your room too." Jason suggested. "Monica, can you guys take her?"

"Sure." Monica, Edward, Heaven, Skye, Tracy, and Emily left the room. Sam and Jason were left alone.

He could feel the uneven breaths before he heard it. He could tell that she was crying.

"Shhh, baby it's okay." He assured her.

"No it's not." She insisted. "Don't you understand, Jase?" he looked confused. "Emily is your daughter. She was matched with my sister. That must mean that Lily isn't our daughter. It's Emily."

He sat there holding this beautiful, strong woman in his arms. She broke down completely and he could understand why. He knew that Lily was Sam's world.

"I'm sorry. I know that I should be excited. Emily is our daughter and she has a match. But Jason, Lily is my baby. She is my entire world! I can't give her up. I refuse to do that." She shook her head.

"You won't have to." He told her. "I promise that no matter what, Emily and Lily will be our daughters."

Just then, Taylor came in. She had a file in her hands.

"Sam, you know that this is getting bad." The brunette nodded. "I have both Emily and Lily's DNA test results."

"What is it, Taylor?" Sam asked, terrified to ask.

"Emily is our daughter, isn't she?" Jason asked.

"Yes." He felt a little relief, but his heart broke for Sam. "And so is Lily."

* * *

**Sorry this is so short! If I get reviews, I will give you a long chapter soon!**


	9. Songs

"They…they're both our daughters?" Sam asked.

"Yes they are." Taylor stated. Sam turned around and hugged Jason. She sighed, relief flooding over her.

"What can we do about finding Lily a match?" Jason questioned.

"Are you sure that is all the family that both of you have? Maybe another relative?"

"I can't believe we didn't think of this before." Jason said, pulling out his cell phone.

Sam gave him a questioning look.

"If you find someone to test, please come to my office." Taylor said.

"Thank you, for everything you've done." Sam said to her. "I will be sure to give a large donation to the hospital in honor of you and Reilly."

"You don't have to do that, Sam."

"Yes, I do. You are working so hard to save Lily's life and Reilly is saving Emily's life." She smiled at the doctor. "I'll come find you later."

"Okay." She walked out. Jason hung up the phone.

"Who did you call, Jase? I thought we had everyone."

"I totally forgot about Michael. He's AJ's son, so he is biologically related to our daughters. What if he is a match to Lily?"

"I hope so." Jason hugged her, rubbing her back gently.

Jason walked into Lily's room, wheeling Emily in a wheelchair. They saw Sam sitting on her daughter's bed, playing with her daughter's dark hair.

"You're the lady who helped me when I was coughing." Emily said. "Daddy, why are we here?"

"And you're the guy who talked to me in the playroom." Sam stood from the bed and walked over to Jason. He looked down at her with concern and saw that her eyes were filled with tears. He hugged her.

"Lily's going fast. If we don't find a match in the next 2 days, she's going to die." She whispered in his ear. He kissed her forehead.

"What is going on?" Lily questioned, looking at Sam.

"We have something to tell you girls." Jason answered. He knew that Sam was having a hard time with the idea of losing her daughter, so he decided that he would tell the girls.

"Emily, this is Lily and this beautiful woman here is Sam. Lily, this is Emily and I'm Jason." He pulled Emily's wheelchair next to Lily's bed so he could face them both at the same time. He sat down in a chair and pulled Sam onto his lap.

"A lot of things happened during both of your births." He continued. "You are twins. Sam and I are your parents."

"We didn't know that there were two of you. Jason thought he had our daughter and so did I. I was kidnapped before you were born. The man who took me told me that Jason didn't love me and that he loved a woman named Elizabeth…"

"Ewwwww, Elizabeth?" Emily interrupted. "I hate that witch."

"You must have gotten that from me." Sam said, smiling. "Anyway, I took my baby, who was Lily, and I left town. But Elizabeth had taken my other baby, which was you Emily, and gave her to Jason, saying that I had died during the delivery."

"So Emily and I are twins and neither of you knew that there were two babies. Mommy, how did you not know?"

"I was injected with some drug that made me forget giving birth to you girls." She sighed.

"Both of us have aplastic anemia, right?" Emily asked. Sam and Jason nodded. "Does Lily have a match?"

"No. Lily, Emily's match is your Aunt Molly." Jason supplied. "We are still trying to find a match for you."

That was when they heard a knock outside Lily's door. Both of their families had gone home for the night.

"Excuse me, girls." He walked out of the room.

Sam sat in the room with her two daughters. It was awkward and quiet.

"So Emily, what do you like to do?"

"Sing and play guitar. Daddy got me lessons when I was 5. People say that I'm pretty good." She turned to her sister. "What do you like to do?"

"Dance." She smiled. "People say I'm good too." The girls laughed and it warmed Sam's heart. A tear fell down her cheek.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Lily asked. She tried to get out of bed, but Sam put her hand up.

"I'm fine, Lil. Just happy."

"How are we going to find out which one of us is older?" Emily wondered.

"I don't know." Sam said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you want to sit up here with me, Emily?" Lily questioned her sister. "Those wheelchairs are really uncomfortable."

"Sure." She started to get up, but Sam ran over to her.

"You both know that you are extremely weak from this disease. You need to try and save energy." She lifted Emily easily onto the bed.

"Can you go get my guitar? It's in my room." Emily told her newfound mother.

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

"Wait." She looked at the woman nervously. "What should I call you?"

"Whatever you want. If you are more comfortable with Sam, that's okay with me. That goes for you too, Lily. If you want to call Jason 'Daddy' or 'Jason', it's fine."

"Can I just call you Sammy for now?" Emily asked.

"Sure."

"And can I call Jason, Jase?"

"Yeah." She smiled at the girls. "I'll be back in a minute."

After giving Emily her guitar, Sam went to go get the girls something to eat. The two 7 year olds were left alone.

"So, if I play a song and sing, will you dance?" Emily asked.

"Sure. Just to warn you though, I haven't really had much practice lately, being in the hospital and everything."

"It's okay. I haven't been singing or playing much either." She held her guitar and watched as Lily climbed out of bed. "This is one of my favorite songs." She said. She began to play and sing.

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_La la la la la_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_La la la la la_

_You come from here, I come from there_

_You rock out in your room, I rock the world premiere_

_We're more alike than anybody could ever tell_

Lily began to twirl around the room as she heard her new found sister sing the familiar song.

_Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks_

_Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak_

_But we can get up and let loose an LOL_

As she sat there singing, playing her guitar, and watching her sister dance, Emily forgot that she had a life threatening disease.

_It may seem cliché for me to wanna say_

_That you're not alone_

_And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact_

_I got your back, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Both girls caught each other's eyes and smiled.

'_Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me, the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_We're one and the same!_

Emily carefully strummed her guitar, trying to keep the beat going perfectly. Lily tried to make sure that her feet were moving the right way.

_I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me_

_We write the same song in a different key_

_It's gotta rhythm you and me can get along_

_It may seem cliché for me to wanna say_

_That you're not alone_

_And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact_

_I still got your back, yeah!_

Jason stood outside Lily's talking to Michael. He didn't notice the girls were up.

'_Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me, the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene_

_We're one and the same_

"Guitar solo!" Lily yelled. Emily began to play her guitar, laughing as she did.

"Dance solo!" Lily twirled as she jumped up into the air and landed perfectly. Both girls landed.

'_Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_We're so good, more than momentary!_

'_Cause we're one!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

'_Cause we're one!_

_We're anything but ordinary!_

Sam walked down the hall, hearing music playing. She saw Jason and Michael standing outside of Lily's room, talking. She looked in the door window.

"Can you please explain to me why you are just standing here while our daughters are in there having a party?" They opened the door. Michael stood behind them, watching.

_You and me, the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream, oh_

_You and me, the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene_

_We're one and the same!_

Sam watched the two girls laugh and then hug.

"That's going to be our song, okay?" Emily said. "Cause we are definitely not ordinary and we're both after our dancing and singing dreams!"

Sam's heart melted when she heard that. She came in. "Lily, baby, you're not supposed to be out of bed." It was evident in her voice that she was crying. Jason wrapped his arms around her from behind. He leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on her neck.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm just happy. They are getting along great."

Lily and Emily both sat back down on Lily's bed. "You're a good singer."

"And you're a good dancer."

As Michael went to go get tested, Jason and Sam sat down with their daughters. They could pretend everything was okay, at least for a little while.

* * *

**I hoped you liked that chapter! I wanted the girls to bond a little bit. The song was One and The Same by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez. **

**Do you think Michael will be Lily's match?**

**Do you think Emily will react well to Molly's bone marrow?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. Chemo

Emily was sitting in her bed. She had just gone through intense chemotherapy to eliminate the rest of her bone marrow. She would be getting the transplant from Molly in three days.

Molly was also preparing for donating her bone marrow. She had been getting injections of medicine to move the stem cells into her blood. The bone marrow would be collected by apherisis, which meant blood was taken out of her arm, the stem cells were filtered out, and then the blood was returned back to Molly.

Jason had to run back to the penthouse to get some things that would make Emily feel more comfortable. Lily was asleep in her room, which had been moved right next to Emily's. Sam was sitting at her newfound daughter's bedside.

"Sammy…" Emily said. Sam held the bedpan for the 7 year old. She emptied all the contents of her stomach. Sam ran her hand up and down her daughter's back. "This hurts." The child said, starting to cry. The chemo was causing Emily a lot of pain.

"I know it does, Emmy. But soon you'll get the transplant and then you won't be sick anymore."

Sam stood and emptied the bedpan. She returned back to her chair.

"Is Lily going to get this too?" Sam sighed. Even if Michael was a match, there was a chance that Lily would be too weak to handle the chemo.

"I don't know." Sam ran her fingers through the little girl's dark hair that resembled her own. Luckily, the chemo wouldn't cause her to lose her hair.

"Why did I get sick?" she whispered. The chemo was making her tired and weak. Since she was losing her own bone marrow, Emily could easily get sick. Sam and Jason had sent their families home because they didn't want to risk Emily going through all of the chemo just to get an infection and die from that.

"We don't really know, Sweetie. But I would give anything for you and Lily to be healthy."

"One good thing did come out of this." She said.

"What's that?"

"I found my Mom, Lily found her Dad, and we both found a sister." Sam kissed her forehead. "Will you lay with me?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Em…"

"Please?" Sam climbed into bed with the child she had just met only 10 hours ago. But it didn't matter how long they had known each other. Emily was her baby and that's all that counted.

Jason opened up the door to Emily's room. He found both Sam and Emily asleep in the hospital bed. He smiled and went over to them. He kissed both of their foreheads.

He knew that things wouldn't automatically go back to how things had been before. Sam was leaning on him because of the fact that their daughters were sick and the one she had raised for 7 years could be dying. But he was going to be there for her. They could worry about where they went from here after the girls were healthy.

Jason put down the things he had brought for Emily on the table across the room. He walked out of the room and looked in the window to Lily's room.

The beautiful little girl was asleep in her bed and he swore she looked exactly like her mother. He saw her pale face and how weak she was. Jason needed Lily to survive. He had just met her and he wasn't going to let her go now.

"Jason?" he turned and saw Reilly and Taylor standing behind him.

"Is Sam around?" Reilly asked.

"She's asleep in Emily's room."

"You might want to wake her up." Taylor warned. He nodded and entered the room, leaving the doctors to discuss the cases.

Her peaceful look made Jason not want to wake her. Sam's entire world could collapse in the next minute.

"Hey, Sam." He whispered.

"Jason?" she said quietly.

"Taylor and Reilly have Lily's results." She shot up in bed, causing Emily to stir. The little girl turned to her side and stayed asleep. Jason helped Sam out of the bed and they went into the hallway.

"What is it?" Sam asked, leaning against Jason. He rested his hands on her hips.

"We got Michael's test results back. He is a match for Lily." Taylor shared.

"Is she strong enough for chemo?"

"That's what we don't know." Reilly said. "You both know the effects of chemo because of what Emily is experiencing. But Emily is a lot strong that Lily. If that is what the effects are for her, we can only imagine how they would be for Lily."

"Can we at least try? I'm not just going to sit around and let my baby die." Sam said.

"We're going to try. It's going to be intense and it's going to start in 10 minutes. We will have to do a longer session that Emily's because of the fact that Lily is a lot worse. Michael will be receiving double the injections Molly is getting. If it is possible, we would like to do the transplant tomorrow." Taylor told.

Sam nodded and went to look into Lily's room.

"What about Emily? When can we do her transplant?" Jason asked.

"The chemo is making Emily sick, but it's doing its job." Said Reilly. "There is a possibility that Emily's body will reject the treatment. We are going to put her, and Lily, on a donor list incase that happens. You both need to understand that since their bone marrow is being eliminated, they are a lot more open to infection. If either of them rejects the marrow, they could die from infection."

"What can we do to prevent that?" questioned Sam.

"Limit visitors. We would like it if it could just be the two of you, Molly, and Michael. The two of you need to try to stay clean and do not come here if you are feeling sick. The girls are already immune to anything on the two of you as of now. We just have to keep it that way."

"Are we going to set Emily for a certain day?" Jason wondered.

"If all goes well with Lily, we would like to get Emily in two days after her. If something happens with Lily, then the day after her."

"Thank you." Jason said to the two doctors.

"We will be setting up the chemo in Lily's room. You need to go wake her up." They walked away to get the equipment.

"I'll wake up Lily, you stay with Emily." Sam said. She went into her daughter's room as Jason went into his.

"Lils, wake up, baby." Sam whispered.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Michael is your match. You have to get chemo."

"Like Emily? Will I throw up too?"

"Probably, Lily. But it will all be better when you aren't sick anymore."

By 4 in the morning, Sam and Jason were completely exhausted. Lily and Emily were both throwing up a lot. They could so nothing but hope that the girls could make it through this.

**Sorry for the wait! I hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it is kind of sad.**

**I googled the effects of chemotherapy and bone marrow transplants, so all the information in this chapter in pretty accurate.**

**Emily and Lily are fraternal twins, so I don't know if they would have the same bone marrow, but in this story they don't. Anyway, on with the questions.**

**Do you think Lily will react well to the transplant? What about Emily?**

**Do you think both girls will live? Do you want them to?**

**Should Jason and Sam get back together after all of this is over, even if one or both of the girls die?**

**Please REVIEW and tell me your answers or just say something so I know if you liked or disliked this chapter or the story.**

**I have a poll on my profile asking who your favorite kids are in my stories and Emily and Lily are both choices. Go vote!**

**I also have a new story, Lies, that is a JaSam story that takes place in August 2007.**

**Secrets and You Choose have both been updated, if you read those stories.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Ana **


	11. Transfusion

Sam and Jason were sitting in the hallway between Lily and Emily's rooms.

"I'm glad they finally were able to go to sleep." Sam told him. She leaned her head tiredly against his shoulder.

"Me too. You need to rest, Sam."

"No I don't. I'm not leaving them during this."

Reilly and Taylor approached the couple. Both doctors shared a look before speaking.

"Your daughters are going to need blood transfusions." Taylor announced. "What are your blood types?"

"Lily and I are both O-." Sam said.

"Emily's O- too. I have A+." Jason shared.

"Okay, Sam. You can give blood, but it probably won't be safe for you to give to both girls."

"I don't care about risks to me. I'm giving to both of them. They can only get O- blood."

"Sam, you have to worry about risks. Do you want to leave Lily and Emily without a mother?" Jason asked her.

"I'll do anything to save them, Jason. Anything." She turned back to the doctors. "When can I give blood?"

"We can start today." Taylor told her. "I don't want you to give to both girls."

"You're not my doctor."

"But I am your daughters' doctor and I care about what happens to all of you. You need to try and find someone else with O- blood type. Obviously the girls got it from Sam, so maybe someone else in your family has O- too."

"Fine." Sam said with a sigh.

"We'll be performing the transplant on Lily in about an hour." Taylor said. The doctors walked away, leaving the two parents alone.

"What are we going to do about the blood?" Jason asked her.

"I don't know." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. They were both stressed and exhausted. He didn't want her donating blood, even though it would help their daughters. He didn't know if she was strong enough to handle it.

"Maybe we should call our families." He suggested. "Sam, I don't think you are strong enough for this."

"It doesn't matter. I need to be here for these kids and I don't care if I die in the process. I'm saving their lives, Jason." She walked down the hallway. He followed behind her.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Calling my family. Call yours." They walked in opposite directions.

"So what is going to happen?" Sam asked Taylor and Reilly as they stood around Lily's bed.

"You're daughters are getting allogeneic bone marrow transplants, which means they are going to get the bone marrow from someone else. It's going to basically be like a blood transfusion. We put the bone marrow we collected from Molly into the IV tube." Reilly told her. "You and Jason may stay in the room during the procedure."

Reilly brought a big needle over and Sam inwardly cringed. She held Lily's hand on one side while Jason held her other hand. The doctor injected the needle into the IV tube.

"When will we know if it worked?"

"In a little while." Taylor answered. "We need to discuss something else with the two of you."

Sam sighed and went over to Jason, sitting on his lap. She leaned back against him and he squeezed her hand. They were both nervous about what it could be.

"A platelet transfusion will also be needed for the girls. You don't have to match blood type to do this." Reilly told them. "Sam, we will not allow you to give platelets."

"Why not?" she practically yelled.

"You are going to make yourself sick. It's not safe for you to give both girls blood transfusions and platelet transfusions."

"Fine." She said.

"I want to give both of them platelets." Jason said.

"Okay, you both need to listen." Taylor said. "It is not safe for either of you to give to both girls. Sam, you can give blood to one of them and Jason you can give platelets to one of them. You will have to find other people to give the rest."

"Who should we give blood and platelets to?" Sam questioned the doctors.

"Lily." They said together.

"She runs a higher risk of rejecting the transplant since she was weaker. Both of you can get the blood and platelets drawn right now."

"Okay." The left the room.

"Jason!" Alexis yelled as she, Nikolas, and Kristina entered the hospital. "Where are Sam, Molly, and the girls?"

"Sam is giving blood." He told her.

"Why?"

"The girls need platelet and blood transfusions." He stopped when he saw Monica, Edward, Tracy, Skye, and Heaven get off of the elevator. "Let's all go to a room and talk."

"Jason, wait!" he turned and saw Carly, Morgan, Sonny, Olivia, Dante, Jax, Maxie, and Lulu come in.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We want to help Lily and Emily." Carly told him.

"Lulu and I can't, since we had health problems when we were little, but we're here for support." Maxie said.

"What do you need?" Skye asked Jason. "What do the girls need?" Everyone was now settled in a room.

Sam opened up the door and came in. Jason noticed she looked a little pale. Since everyone was occupied talking amongst themselves, he went over to her.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Kind of tired and a little dizzy." He handed her a water bottle. "Thanks."

"All these people came to help us with Emily and Lily." He said. Jason watched as her eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong?"

"A few days ago, Lily only had me and Nikolas. Now there are all these people willing to help my little girl."

"Our little girl." He corrected. She smiled and hugged him. "Let's sit down and explain everything." Once they were all seated, they looked at Sam and Jason expectantly.

"Emily and Lily have been getting chemo. Molly and Michael are giving their bone marrow to the girls. Lily just received hers earlier and Emily will get hers tomorrow or the next day. They need blood and platelet transfusions."

"Sam, Jason, sorry to interrupt, but they will need another type of transfusion. It's called a red blood cell transfusion. They need the same blood type." Reilly told them.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Sam screamed at the two doctors. "Do either of you know anything about this disease? You are constantly coming to us and telling us one more thing they need. Can't you just tell us everything at one time?"

"I'm sorry. I know you are going through a tough time. We decide what they need by their test results." Taylor answered.

"Fine. Thank you." Jason said, dismissing them. Sam ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She turned back around to face everyone. "The girls need blood, platelet, and now red blood cell transfusions. Emily and Lily have O- blood and they can only get transfusions, except for the platelet one, from people with O- blood."

"How did they get that blood type?" Sonny asked.

"From Sam." Jason answered for her. He sat down and pulled her to sit next to him. She was still feeling a little dizzy. "Do any of you have O- blood?"

"Dante and I do." Olivia shared. "I'm willing to give blood."

"So am I." her son added.

"Thank you both so much." Jason said. Sam was leaning her head against his shoulder with her eyes closed. She was feeling even dizzier.

"What are your names?" Reilly asked. Sam felt like everything was spinning. The voices around her were starting to sound farther away.

Sam passed out.


	12. Crash

Carly watched the nurse stick the needle into her arm and tried hard not to cringe. She hated needles. She hated blood. But she loved Jason and Emily, and she knew she would start to love Lily. She would do anything to save them.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jacks." She nodded. Carly would be giving platelets to Emily. She was one of the few that were actually strong enough to even give a transfusion.

Sam wouldn't be allowed to give anything else since she passed out a few hours ago. Maxie, Kristina, and Lulu had their childhood diseases and Sonny was bipolar, so the doctors didn't want to risk interfering with his meds. Josslyn and Heaven were too young and Edward had a history of heart problems, so they didn't want to risk hurting him either. That left Carly, Jason, Jax, Monica, Alexis, Nikolas, Dante, Tracy, Morgan, and Skye.

She walked out of the small room, going to sit back with everyone in the conference room. Sam looked a little out of it as she sat next to Nikolas, her head resting on his shoulder. He had his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

Jason sat with Monica. She was trying to assure him that his little girls would make it, when in reality she didn't know if they would.

Taylor and Reilly entered the room. They both looked exhausted. They had been working on this case nonstop. It was Reilly who spoke.

"Sam will give blood to Lily and Olivia will give her red blood cells. Jason will give her platelets. Carly will give her platelets to Emily and Dante will donate blood. Emily still needs red blood cells. Are you sure there is not anyone else that could possibly have the same blood type? We don't like to donate blood from the blood bank to children unless it is absolutely necessary."

"My son Spencer!" Nikolas suddenly answered. "I think his blood is O-!"

"How old is he?" Taylor questioned.

"Almost 10."

"That's old enough. Where is he?"

"At home. He is schooling right now. I will call the Nanny to bring him over." He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed, walking to a corner of the room.

Jason approached Sam cautiously. She was still looking a little pale, but much better than she had 2 hours ago. He sat next to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"You're lying."

"Well of course I'm not okay, Jason. My daughter…daughters….are sick. They might die. I love Lily so much that I can't even explain it. And I love Emily. I want to get to know her. Why can't one thing in my life just be simple? Why do I have to fight for everything?"

Jason just hugged her. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Edward watched his grandson and the woman he knew was his soul mate. He looked over at Monica. "Why did this happen to them? After everything they've been through. And my sweet little Emily, and that little Lily. They didn't deserve this."

"You know what they say. Bad things happen to good people." Monica answered sadly. She felt terrible. She couldn't even do anything to save her own granddaughters.

"How are the girls doing?" Maxie asked Sam.

""Lily wasn't doing well. We're waiting to see if the transplant works. If it doesn't, I don't know what we'll do. Emily has been doing okay though. She's scheduled for her transplant tomorrow."

"_Code Red, 234. Code Red, 234!" _

Reilly and Taylor looked at each other quickly before rushing from the room. They ran down the hallway as fast as they could. A crash cart was rushed behind them.

Everyone's eyes turned to Sam and Jason. They were both eerily pale. "Isn't that…" Sam began.

"Yes. That's Emily's room." Jason whispered back.

**I am SO sorry that it took this long for an update. I'm also sorry that it's short, but this one is just kind of a filler. **

**What do you think will happen with Emily?**

**Do you think Spencer will be a match?**

**Would you like to see the family (Alexis, Nik, Molly, Kristina, Michael, Morgan, Josslyn, Carly, Skye, Heaven, Jax, Sonny, Dante, Lulu, Maxie, Edward, Monica, Tracy) with Emily and Lily? **

**Would you like a scene with Emily Quartermaine trying to persuade Emily Morgan to live? **

**Please REVIEW!**


	13. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


	14. Important

For those of you who are fans of **Convenience**, I have decided to rewrite it to add more details, change a couple of things, and make it more exciting, though the girls will still be named Emily and Lily and they are both still sick. The first two chapters (which are _much_ better than the original first chapters) are posted.

I also put up a character list of the sequel to **Secrets**, which is called **Lies Untold**, and the first chapter will be up pretty soon.

Also, what do you think I should do about **The Right Life**? Would anyone be interested in a sequel, or should I just leave it where it is?

You can find both of these on my website, That's Life. Just click on my profile and follow the link to the website if you are interested in reading these two stories!


End file.
